


The Right Decision.

by MofetteMofo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MofetteMofo/pseuds/MofetteMofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little add-on to the amazing fanfic; "Hunting Free' by BloodStainedBlonde~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Decision.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodstainedBlonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodstainedBlonde/gifts).



> I am SO sorry it's bad, this morning I was diagnosed with some colon disorder and have had extreme pain and one of the side effects is having trouble concentrating. I tried so hard to make this good, but I had to stop, the pain was a bit overwhelming.  
> But BloodStainedBlonde, if you are reading this, just want you to know, once again, great story. You are fantastic~!

"Damnit, Gavin, fucking- stay still!" Michael chanted for about the thousandth time that night. Gavin had been tossing and turning all night, (not to mention throwing accidental blows towards his boyfriend every 2, if not less, minutes).

"I can't sleep Michael!" Gavin pouted, rolling over so he was efficiently facing him. "Yeah, I got that moron," Michael sighed, he was not in the mood for a late night conversation, but he seen it coming, better to clear the air now, right? "So  _why_ exactly can't you sleep, Gavin?"

Gavin gave a small smile, not that it mattered, Michael wouldn't see it in the dark environment anyway. "Two years." That was all Gavin said. Two years. What the fuck was that supposed to me- then it dawned on him.

Two years.

Two years since the torture.

Two years since Michael ruined his career and ran away with who he determined to be the love of his life.

Two years since.. Two years since Michael's world turned upside down (in a good way, of course.) 

Two years since he left his friends.. his family, to be with this asshole. (even though he would know time and time again that Gavin was the best asshole he ever met.)

...And he forgot. Shit.

"Gavin.. I-"

"Hey, Michael?"

"..Y-yeah?"

Gavin smiled, once again, to himself.

"Did you make the right decision?"

Michael threw his arm around his boyfriend and brought him closer, into a quick kiss. "Of course I did, mong." He playfully teased before ruffling his lovers hair.

Gavin buried his head into Michael's chest with a content hum. 

The conversation was over.

\-----

"MORNING YA FUCKS!"

The loud bellowing woke both Michael and Gavin with matching groans as they bumped their heads together due to the unexpected ruckus. 

"Fuck you, Ray."

"Morning to you too, fuckhead. Now get up, oh and Michael," Ray gestured his hand between said grump and himself. "You, me, living room." Ray gave a small smile and closed the door behind him. Why would Ray need him?.. Oh yeah. _Great job, Michael, forgetting two deeply important things in the span of 12 hours, I applaud you dearly._  

"Well.." Gavin started with his morning voice, raspy, and just that more British.. maybe being woke up so early wasn't so bad after all.

"-chael?"

It took a second to realize that Gavin was, in fact, speaking to him.

"Huh?"

"I said, I'm going to get a shower, see you at breakfast?"

"Oh, yeah, of course." A sly smile escaped Michael's lips which Gavin returned and slowly rose from the bed and off in the direction of their conjoining bathroom. As soon as the door clicked, Michael was up, and hurriedly searched for clothes so he could have a very important conversation with Ray, oh hell, whats the point in sugar coating it? It was going to be more of a lecture than anything. He had to hurry though, he didn't have much time.

"Hey, Ray." Michael greeted as he joined Ray on the couch. Ray turned from the television and to Michael and grinned. "Big day today, huh?" He knew what he was talking about, and he agreed, this was a big day, no, it was a HUGE day. So huge that if he was told what the plans for 'this day' were when he first met Gavin he probably would have punched said person in the face, then punch the accuser as well.

After nothing more than a curt nod and nervous expression from Michael, Ray continued, "How do you want to do this?"

Michael wasn't sure to be honest. He didn't know how he wanted to do this, all he knew is that he wanted to.

He shrugged.

Ray sighed.

"Well, you're lucky that I always come prepared." Welp, this is going to be utter disaster.

Ray pulled Michael up before he could even protest, and looked around before quickly pulling him toward the door. Michael didn't know what he was up to, and he didn't know if he was excited, scared, or a little bit of both.

\-----

"Michael?"

Silence.

"Ray?"

Silence.

Where the hell were they?

"Guys if you're trying to scare me, it isn't going to happen, I mean third times a charm, right?" Gavin laughed at his own joke. Boy, was he glad that no one heard that.. but he also wish someone had, because seriously, where the fuck are they?

\-----

Needless to say, Ray found the most beautiful spot he could ever imagine. Already decorated. Godamnit Ray.. Also needless to say, they might have spent a couple hours down at the spot going over things.. without Gavin knowing where they were.

\-----

Gavin sat on the couch scared to death. Michael wasn't answering his phone, Ray was no where to be found, they couldn't have gone far, right? Ray's an assassin for Christ sake! 

His eyes scanned the room rapidly while he tried to calm himself down,  _they'll be back soon, everything will be okay. They're okay. They're on their way right now, calm down, Gavin, calm down._

As if on queue, Michael and Ray came sprinting in the door and pulled Gavin outside before he could get in even a noise.

"Where were you guys!? I thou-"

Ray pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh, follow us."

And so without another word, he did just that.

\-----

They ended up in a beautiful small area, swaying weeping willows, a small pond, clean cut grass, even a fountain in the middle, It was in the middle of a small wooded area- kinda reminded him of his and Michael's early days.-

"Michael, what.."

"Gavin, shut up for a minute before I lose my confidence."

And Gavin did, he didn't understand what Michael meant exactly, but he did it.

Michael lead Gavin the small fountain and stared into his eyes.

"Gavin.. When we first met, it was my job to.. off you. You gave in, you didn't try to escape or anything. I thought you were crazy... then I got to know you. I-I'm not good at this sappy stuff, okay? But.. All I want to say is.. well, ask, really. Gavin Free, will you marry me?"

Seeing that face.. that expression. Gavin's rapid nodding, the tears in his beautiful eyes, even Rays shouts of 'Gay!' and 'Buttlovers united!' Michael  _knew_ he made the right decision.


End file.
